


Debrief in the Bunker

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x04 not really a spec fic, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: A short conversation down in the Bunker after the team takes down their baddie of the week.





	Debrief in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a spec fic but I was inspired by the photos, promo and synopsis surrounding 6x04. Just a little silly bit of fun. Hope you enjoy!

Felicity felt bad about having to cut her date with Oliver short. She had really been looking forward to it but Arrow business called. At least she and the team were able to stop Alena from enacting whatever nefarious plan she had concocted.

The team exited the elevator and stepped into the Bunker. Sitting on the steps up to the platform in the middle of their headquarters was Oliver. Felicity wasn’t surprised to see him. She knew that Oliver had to see for himself that she was safe. And she loved him all the more for it. However, she couldn’t decide if she was disappointed that he changed out of the suit he had worn to their date into more casual clothes. She loved him in a suit. But casual Oliver was also super yummy. So she figured it was actually a win-win.

Felicity sat down beside Oliver and wrapped her hands around his arm. She and the team told him what happened out in the field and he seemed satisfied that they were able to stop Alena and no one got hurt in the process.

Suddenly, Rene scrunched up his face in confusion and asked “Wait, since when are you two a thing?”, gesturing at Oliver and Felicity.

Diggle just rolled his eyes and said “Since long before they even knew it.”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile a little. Diggle was not wrong.

“As long as you two don’t have sex down here then it’s all good.” Dinah said, direct and matter of fact as ever.

Felicity felt her face turn bright red and hurriedly turned her head to bury her face into Oliver’s arm.

“Wait, you two had sex in the Bunker!?” Curtis exclaimed. “When?”

“Two summers ago, the night you parent trapped us with Chinese food and wine,” Felicity replied sheepishly.

“That worked!?”

“Twice,” Oliver muttered under his breath.

“That’s it. I’m out. Don’t ever have sex down here again. I mean it.” Diggle said and he turned around and left the Bunker. Rene, Dinah, and Curtis followed him out.

Oliver turned his head towards Felicity, one eyebrow arched.

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who put him in charge.”


End file.
